Laley OneShots
by romance in the rain
Summary: A collection of my Laley oneshots. Friendship, Romance, Angst, just whatever I feel like writting for them. I'll put warnings at the top of each OneShot along with genres.
1. Author's Note

**I have decided to change the names of my OneShot categories. I thought that just going with who they are instead of my nicknames for them may be easier for others.**

Paley – The Artistic Couple

Jaley – The Musical Couple

Baley – The Cheerleading Couple

Raley – The Sexual Couple

**Each Name is the new name of the OneShots and what they used to be. I'm also adding some new ones since I'm into writing for these two couples more.**

Laley – Lucas and Haley

Leyton – Lucas and Peyton.

**Hope you enjoy the OneShots.**

**_Romance._**


	2. Running Away

_**I am currently obsessed with this song. I thought that it would work well as a Naley/Laley. I discovered this song while watching Ghost Whisperer so if you have seen the episode "Curse of the 9**__**th**__**" then you may know this song. If not then you should look it up. It is simply amazing. A band called Midnight Hour does it.**_

_Just to clear up a few things in this, Lucas and Nathan are not brothers. They are just best friends. Haley and Nathan are not married...yet._

**Running Away**

_Don't lie and say that it's OK._

_It's alright if, there's nothing more to say._

_So I'm running away._

_I'm leaving this place._

_Yeah, I'm running away._

_I'm running away._

Lucas Roe was in a tough spot. His best friend was planning on proposing to his girlfriend. He should have been happy for them and he was. On the outside. On the inside he was a mess. Truth was, Lucas was in love with Haley James. This was problem because Haley was the girlfriend of Nathan Scott, his best friend. He didn't plan on falling in love with her. Does anyone ever plan on falling in love though? Lucas wished so badly he could unfeel his feelings. He didn't want to be in love with Haley because of Nathan.

Lucas straightened his tie and put on a fake smile as he walked into the restaurant where his best friend and the love of his life were waiting. He sat down beside his younger sister, Peyton. Jake was sitting beside Peyton with Brooke beside him. This was their group. Brooke and Jake were a couple. Nathan and Haley were a couple. That only left Lucas and Peyton alone. Lucas hated it because he knew he could never have the on he wanted.

Haley was smiling and laughing at something Brooke had said. God how Lucas loved her laugh. She flipped her golden locks over her shoulders and took a sip of her wine. She was a lightweight and didn't drink much. Nathan never seemed to remember that and was always trying to refill her glass.

Nathan tapped the side of his wine glass and caught everyone's attention. Everyone fell silent and looked up at him. He sat down in front of Haley and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal an elegant diamond ring. "Haley James will you marry me?"

Lucas didn't stick around for the answer. He got out of his seat and walked out the door. He knew Peyton was following him. He heard her shout his name but it didn't stop him. He couldn't be around for this. He didn't want to see the way her eyes would light up and fill with love for Nathan. He didn't want to feel his heart break like it had so many times before.

He got into his truck and laid his head on the steering wheel. He just needed to calm down before he drove. Although lying on the pavement surrounded by blood sounded good to him right now. He heard the passenger door open. He knew she climbed into the truck and sat down beside him. He heard her close the door but he never once looked up. "Peyton… I don't want to talk right now…" He finally looked over at his sister. "I'm losing any chance with her that I have. I don't want to talk about it."

_And faster than you can follow me from this lonely place._

_And farther than you can find me, I'm leaving_

_Yeah I'm leaving today._

_And I, I'll never let you find me._

_I'm leaving you behind with the past_

_No, I won't look back._

_And I don't want to hear your reasons._

_Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay._

Lucas pulled into the driveway of his home. He had been living her for two years now. He moved to Charlotte after that night. He tried to forget all about Haley James but he couldn't. He received the wedding invitation six months after he moved. He was asked to be the best man He went and did his best friend duties. He left right after the reception. He hadn't been to Tree Hill since then. Peyton often tried to talk him into going back but he held his ground and refused.

He walked into the house and threw his mail on the counter. He didn't bother to look through it yet. He stayed locked up in his house when he wasn't working. He liked that no one from Tree Hill besides his sister knew where he was. It gave him the privacy he wanted. It kept _them_ from coming here. It kept him from having to see _her_ happy because of _him_. He didn't know anything about them anymore. He didn't know if they had kids or if they were still happy. He didn't want to know. It would hurt him to know. Peyton never told him and he never asked. It worked out for the both of them.

He wasn't sure if _she_ knew how he felt. If she did she kept it to herself. Maybe it was better that way. He didn't have to worry about feeling thrown away. He didn't have to know that she chose Nathan over him. He didn't have to know that she wasn't in love with him. It killed him to not know too. What if he had told her and she felt the same way? He shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. If she had felt the same way she wouldn't have married Nathan.

_And try, and try to understand me_

_And try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay_

_I, I'm moving on from this place_

_I'm leaving and I won't quit running away._

Five years. That's how long it had been since he last step foot in Tree Hill. He was here today though. He was here for the birth of his sister's first-born child. He knew they would be there but he didn't care. Peyton was alone and needed him. He would forget all about his feelings for Haley for the day and be there for Peyton. After all these years he still loved her. Stepping into the hospital and seeing her had been hell. The sun was shinning through one of the windows and it made her glow. Her golden hair was longer. Her eyes lost their sparkle. He couldn't help but notice that she looked sad. She was putting on a smile that everyone seemed to buy but he saw through it. He saw that she wasn't happy. He couldn't help but wonder why.

Peyton was holding a small baby girl in her arms. She had named her Gracie Elizabeth. It fit her. She had hazel eyes and dark blonde hair. It was obvious she would look like Peyton when she got older. She handed the baby over to him. He was in awe at beautiful his niece was. "They're separated." Lucas looked up at her confused. "Nathan and Haley are separated. They don't want anyone to know."

"Oh." It was all he could get out. What was he supposed to think? Part of him was happy. Maybe he would have a chance after all. Another part of him felt bad. He hated that Haley was so sad. He mentally kicked himself for thinking he had a chance. They were only separated, which meant they planned on working things out.

_I'm running away._

_I'm leaving this place._

_Yeah, I'm running away._

_I'm running away._

He wasn't watching where he was going. His eyes were on his niece as she walked in front of him. She was two and liked to wonder off. He bumped into her. He fell backwards and landed on his bum. She caught the toddler before she could wonder off. With a giggle she handed Gracie to him. "I think she belongs to you."

Her voice stopped him from thinking. Her hands were wrapped around the toddler and he could tell she didn't have a wedding ring on. He slowly looked up at her face. The sparkle that was in her eyes when he first left was there again. "What are you doing in Charlotte?"

"I moved here after the divorce." She flipped her hair over her shoulder after she helped him up. So he was right, she was divorced. He had a chance again… maybe. They talked a little bit as the walked around the park with Gracie. Neither of them aware of how much of a family they looked like. The swapped phone numbers and addresses before she had to leave.

"Haley." She turned around and looked up at him. "Do you want to go to dinner this Friday?" She smiled and nodded her head. "I'll pick you up at six then." He smiled. He was finally getting his chance with her.

* * *

_**A/N:** Wow… I have never written a OneShot with very little dialog. I must say I'm proud of myself. This one took two days to complete but I think I'm happy with it. I don't know. I'm not changing anything though._


	3. Laleigh

**This is posted under my "Random Couples" story as well.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing!!_

_**Summary:**__ Instead of marrying Nathan, Haley married Lucas. They are expecting a baby girl and are discussing baby names._

Lucas handed his pregnant wife, Haley, a cup of hot chocolate. She was propped up on their bed reading from a baby name book. The happy couple was expecting a baby girl. Haley was eight months pregnant and they had yet to decide on a name. Lucas got in the bed and pointed to a name. "How about Elizabeth?"

Haley shook her head. "That's Peyton's middle name."

"Okay." He turned the page. "Felicia?"

"No. It doesn't sound very pretty."

"Felicity?"

"Nah. It doesn't have that certain charm to I'm looking for."

"Care to explain babe?"

"I can't really explain it."

"I see." He turned the page again. "Gale?" He didn't even give her a chance to answer. "No I don't like that one." He smiled when she giggled. "How about Gabrielle?"

"Gabrielle goes in the maybe pile." She wrote the name on a notepad.

"Okay." He flipped the page to the I's. "Let's skip the H's. Unless we name her Haley I don't want any other H name."

Haley smiled at the sweetness. "Okay. She pointed to a name. "How about Iris, like the song by the Goo Goo Dolls?"

"Okay, let's put it on the maybe list." He pointed to a name on the list as she wrote Iris down. "What about Isabelle?"

"I like it." She wrote it down as he flipped to another page. He stopped on the K's. "Kayleigh?"

Haley wrote it down. "That ones pretty." She started to write down a few names then flipped through the book.

The couple continued to flip through the book and write down possible names. After a while they finally made it through the whole book.

"Okay so what names do we have now Hales?"

Haley picked up the notebook. "Annabelle. AnnaLeigh. Brooklyn. Gabrielle. Juliet. Iris. Isabelle. Karen. Kayleigh. Leighanna. Lorelai. Montana. Sheryl. Savannah. Taylor. Victoria."

Lucas took the notebook from her gently. "Lorelai?"

Haley blushed. I like Gilmore Girls, what can I say?"

"Okay, I understand." He read over the names. "Sheryl?"

"Sheryl Crow. I love her music."

"I know." Pause. "I guess it would work." He read down some more. "Taylor?" He looked over at her. "Let me guess, you're sister?"

Haley nodded. She reached over and answered the ringing phone. When she hung up several minutes later she smiled at Lucas. "I know the perfect name!"

"What is it?"

"Laleigh Brooke Scott."

"Laleigh Brooke?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Laleigh is our names combined and Brooke because she gave us the name and because she's going to be the god-mother."

"Makes sense."

"Yes it does."

"Laleigh Brooke Scott. It has a nice ring to it."

A month later a beautiful baby girl was welcomed into the world by his godmother, Brooke Davis, and her aunt and uncle, Nathan and Peyton Scott. "What did you guys name her?" Brooke asked.

Haley and Lucas smiled at each other. "Laleigh Brooke Scott."


	4. The Wrong Scott Brother

**This is posted under "Random Couples" as well.**

_**Author: **__Romance in the rain_

_**Title: **__The Wrong Scott Brother_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Genre:**__ Romance/Angst/Friendship_

_**Couple: **__Nathan/Haley; Haley/Lucas_

_**Warning: **__Not really a warning.._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. If I did Laley would have been our married couple, Bake would have been a couple, and Peyton would have ended up with Chris Keller who would have been a little less cocky._

_**Summary: **__Haley wanted so badly for her unborn child to belong to her best friend and not her husband. How was she supposed to tell them that though?_

_**Things To Know:**__ Jake stayed in Tree Hill therefore Lucas and Peyton aren't romantically linked. Peyton and Haley are really close friends._

**The Wrong Scott Brother**

Haley sat on Lucas' bed rubbing her swollen belly. He wasn't home. He wouldn't be home for a while. A picture on his desk caught her attention. It was a picture from her wedding. It was the two of them dancing. They were looking in each other's eyes as they held the other close. There was a look of love and adoration on her face. A part of her had wished she had been marrying Lucas that day but she had ignored it.

She looked down at her barely showing stomach and sighed. She so badly wished the baby growing inside of her was _his_. She didn't want her baby to belong to her husband. How bad was that? She rushed to marry him at the age of seventeen, fought to save her marriage and remarried him when she was barely eighteen. She was now eighteen and wishing her baby belonged to her best friend.

She walked over to his dresser and picked up a red sweatshirt. It had Norway wrote across the back of it in bold black letters. He bought the sweatshirt on a trip he took to Norway with her when they were fifteen. When they got back they got into a huge fight. She was surprised he still had it. She fingered the words on the back and smiled slightly.

The opening then closing of the door behind her pulled her from her thoughts. She turned and smiled sadly at Peyton. "I thought I would find you here." Peyton sat on the edge of Lucas' bed and watched the pregnant blonde in front of her. "Nathan's worried." Haley flinched when Peyton said Nathan's name. It didn't go unnoticed by Peyton either. She patted the bed beside her.

Haley pulled the sweatshirt on and walked over to sit beside the curly blonde. "I don't love him like I thought I did." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she was refusing to let them. "I think I was only with him because he's Lucas' brother. He was the Scott boy I could have." She looked at Peyton and felt terrible. "Is that so wrong of me?"

Peyton grabbed of Haley's hands and held it between hers. "No it isn't. You just did something for yourself." She looked out the window when she heard a car door. "You need to talk to Lucas though." She sat back in her spot. "And Nathan. They both deserve to know the truth."

Haley hung her head and nodded slowly. "I know." The door opened and she heard the voices of Lucas and Nathan before they even noticed her. Once they did they stopped talking. She looked at Peyton, refusing to look at them. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She pulled Haley into a hug and whispered into her ear so only she would hear her. "I'm here for anything you need me. You can even come stay with me if worse comes to worse." She pulled back and stood up.

"Thank you Peyton. For everything." Peyton just nodded before stepping out the door. Haley swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked up at the two Scott brothers. "I have to talk to you. Both of you."

_Four years later…_

"James! You're dads here." Haley came out of the kitchen and opened the front door. Nathan stepped inside and was met by James. Haley handed Nathan a backpack. "He already ate lunch and had a nap. Lily's birthday party is tomorrow at three."

"I know. I'll have him there." Nathan settled James in his arms and took the backpack from Haley.

Haley placed a kiss on James' cheek. "I love you baby. Be good for your dad."

"I love you too mom." James kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Bye buddy." Lucas walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Haley's waist.

After Nathan and James left Haley turned in Lucas' arms to face him. "Peyton is coming over tomorrow. We're going to take Jenny and Sawyer to go see Larry at the docks when he gets in."

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed his wife. The kiss started out slowly and gentle but quickly turned more passionate. They were happy together. Haley was finally able to be with the Scott brother she loved. "How's this little one doing?" Lucas placed his hand on Haley's stomach. She was only about two months pregnant. She had yet to start showing.

"Good. I think it's going to be a boy."

"Really?"

She nodded and bit her lower lip. "I have names picked out already."

"Really? What might they be?"

"Keith Sawyer Scott if it's a boy. And Elizabeth Karen Scott if it's a girl."

Lucas smiled. "Those names sound perfect.

_**A/N:**__ Okay so the ending sucks but I really started to run out of ideas but I knew I wanted to add the name part._


End file.
